Cupido por obligación
by naho-chan-23
Summary: A veces tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos para ayudar a la persona que mas amas... con su enamorado... Francia podrá soportarlo?


Fic dedicado a mis tres reinas… las tres reinas del UsxUk! Solutidely (Te sigo esperando T.T), fredo gogofredo alias Fran! :3 y Mariel-sama *o*

También a las 20 escritoras más a quienes las tengo en favoritos y admiro por como escriben… tienen un don chicas... aprovéchenlo! :3

También se lo dedico a las dos chicas que me sacaron de mi trauma por no querer escribir :3

Ah y también a la pareja q más me inspira, mi mejor amiga y su mejor amigo. Soy su angelito guardián y también el Cupido de ambos, pero vale la pena, su relación me sirve de inspiración para escribir esto, y también gracias por soportar todas mis frikiadas hetalianas xD

Bueno si aguantaron leer esto es que aun esperan algo bueno de mi xD… así que sin más rodeos aquí está mi primer fic. Tengan piedad y que los tomatitos sean de Toñito o no los acepto (?)

* * *

Disclaimer: todo es de Hidekaz sama *w*

* * *

Parejas: UsxUk (principal), insinuaciones FrxUk

* * *

**Cupido por obligación**

Venia Francis por el pasillo que daba con el aula de Alfred, observando desinteresadamente por la ventana hacia ese salón medio vacío. Ya era la hora de descanso, vió la silueta de Alfred moviéndose juguetonamente con alguien -_ah seguro es Arthur- _pensó girando los ojos. Prestó atención a los disfuerzos de doble sentido que hacían ese trío de putas del mismo salón, todas detrás de Alfred.

Cómo Arthur pudo superar aquello en su relación es un misterio que sólo Francis conocía. Escuchó que lo llamaba una de ellas. Volteó desinteresadamente a observar la escenita que iría a contemplar, pero no se espero aquello…

Era el mismísimo Alfred abrazando por la espalda muy sugestivamente a una de las chicas, muy ocupado en quitarle de las manos quién sabe qué, y sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

- Mira Francis! Mira lo q esta haciendo Alfred! ...Ves Al! ...Ahora Arthur se va a enterar! Y yo no tengo la culpa! Eres malo malote! Hum!- Hablaba con un airesito que tenía todo menos inocencia...

Francis no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de Arthur llorando, hace tan solo unos meses, producto de esas malditas. Esas tipas que ni tipas merecían llamarse, sabiendo de la relacion de Alfred se acercaban aún más a él, haciendo sufrir al pobre inglés quien sólo pedía fidelidad y amor, pero los rumores hablaban lo contrario. Francis ya se había encargado de todo antes, dando el pare correcto a… las "damas". Pero esto simplemente colmo el vaso de paciencia del francés…

Alfred seguía ingenuamente en su tarea de quitarle algo de las manos de la otra chica. Francis no resistió mas y se acercó no con buenas intenciones a acorralarlo y lo miró a los ojos con la mirada llena del odio más puro. El estadounidense rápidamente cambió su sonrisa por un rostro de incógnita, ahora qué había hecho?

Procesó rápidamente, volvió a ver a la chica que seguía riéndose y se dio cuenta. Pero era muy tarde ya, Francis lo tenía contra la pared sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa, el de la barba era consciente de todo lo que había sufrido Arthur, estuvo con él en todo momento. Estuvo más tiempo junto a él que el mismo Alfred, ese maldito mocoso... no iba a permitirle hacer lo que se le venga en gana solo por que esta en otro salón y no lo pueden ver…

- N-No le digas nada a Arthur, no quise que esto se malinterpretara...

- Pero se malinterpretó, no vuelvas a acercarte así a… esta tipa. O te las veras conmigo, no dejare q hagas daño a Arthur… no de nuevo...

La nombrada paro de reír y miro al francés con indignación, pero se fue rápidamente, después de recibir una mirada con amenaza de muerte incluida como respuesta.

- Yo sé que le hice daño a Arthur, y de verdad me arrepiento de haber hecho eso, comprendo lo que sufrió solo no me di…

- TU NO SABES LO QUE SUFRIO EL! TU NO ESTUVISTE CON ARTHUR EN ESOS MOMENTOS! NO VISTE COMO SUFRIO POR TI!

Alfred quedó atónito. Francis levantó la mano que tenía libre, Alfred ladeó el rostro y cerró los ojos, preparado por lo que iría a venir. Se lo merecía y lo sabía, amaba a Arthur con toda su alma, a veces era un idiota que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Pero de verdad lo quería… solo a él.

El golpe no llego nunca, más bien sintió que el agarre en su camisa disminuía hasta desparecer y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no encontró al francés en el aula, salió al pasadizo y lo vio caminando de vuelta a su salón.

- Francis! Vuelve! - El de la barba solo se paró, sin intención de voltearse. Quería largarse ya o ese americano se arrepentiría de haber nacido.

- Qué quieres maldito...

- Francis! No le digas a mi Iggy nada! Por favor no lo hagas! - El francés emprendió de nuevo su camino

- Me estás escuchando!? Francis!- Alfred lo agarró del hombro queriendo voltearlo hacia él.

- No me dirijas la mirada o juro que te rompo ese estúpido rostro que tienes, no sé que te habrá visto Arthur pero yo no le veo nada de inocencia a tus ojos. Y no le digas Iggy, ahora no mereces llamarlo así.

Alfred estaba preocupado y triste, se le notaba frustrado, al observarle, el mayor sólo atinó a suspirar molesto -No le diré nada a Arthur, pero NO-LO-HA-GAS-NUN-CA-MAS –dicho lo último se metió a su aula, acababa de terminar el recreo.

Francis entro al salón con las imágenes de lo visto en su cabeza, nunca le cayó bien aquel americano, pero ese chico era la persona más amada por Arthur, y no podía hacerle nada. Decidió no contarle lo sucedido al inglés y callar. Iba a ser la primera cosa de Alfred que no le iba a contar, y hace tan solo unos días le había prometido a Arthur contarle todo lo que se entere del menor…

Arthur apareció en el salón, feliz. Como en estos últimos días. Todo andaba tan perfecto, no quería arruinar aquello…

- Bastard! What's up?! - Simplemente esa sonrisa no se la sacaba nadie...

- Eh…nada. Sólo estoy cansado chér. Voy a dormir…

Arthur no era tan ingenuo, algo le pasaba al franchute ese…

- Te pasa algo frog? Ah shit! Justo te quiero decir algo importante y te duermes idiot!

- No es nada. De ahí me cuentas. – sonó más molesto de lo que quiso sonar, así que para disimularla un poco dijo una que otra frase pervertida. Se rieron un rato y luego Arthur se fue a conversar con kiku , oportunidad para que el francés este sólo él y su guerra interna.

Quería decirle todo lo que había visto, su lengua indiscreta no lo ayudaba mucho tampoco. Pero quería a Arthur, sabia que si le decía aquello lo haría sufrir, aquél chico de bellos ojos color esmeralda era fácilmente afectado por los continuos rumores que elaboraban todos en su contra. Todo por haberse metido con el chico más simpático del salón menor, es que acaso no veía que todo el mundo iba tras de esos orbes color cielo! más de una vez escuchó como las malditas esas trataban de alejar a su Alfred de él, no lo iba a permitir jamás. Pero… dolía tanto, su corazón era presa del engaño y la traición. Dolía… era tanta la rabia que las lágrimas luchaban por volver a salir… No, no lloraría esta vez… no esta vez… y entonces Francis siente algo húmedo cayendo en sus hombros al abrazarlo, no necesita preguntar, solo tiene que controlarse, o matará al idiota come-hamburguesas ese...

Pero qué rayos habla! Se supone que gracias a él y solo a él ellos pudieron estar juntos!... si no fuera por sus consejos, sus planes elaborados a la perfección y una que otra intervención por parte suya , jamás... jamás hubieran sido pareja, un tsundere y un idiota, oh vamos!... en la vida se irían a volver amantes! Mientras que uno no lo quiere aceptar el otro no se da ni cuenta de la verdad!

Y él, en contra de lo que sentía por Arthur, hizo todo, sólo por verlo feliz…

Los días anteriores a que todo comenzara como una tierna relación, Arthur se encontraba en su peor depresión. Ya había intentado matarse tres veces, quiso drogarse luego, Francis tenía suficiente al verlo borracho, pero droga! Qué le pasaba?! Iba a arruinar su vida! Tenía q hacer algo…

Pero una parte de él ahora quería utilizar éste momento para separarlos, mas eso implicaría hacer llorar al de ojos verdes. Si quería tener algo con Arthur, lo haría haciéndolo más feliz cada día , no destruyendo su mundo de nuevo y haciéndose pasar por su salvador. Quería conseguir su corazón al juego limpio, así Alfred tendria derecho alguno de quitárselo.

Pero… Arthur estaba tan feliz en estos momento, riendo como nunca antes lo había visto, había cambiado, al fin era el Arthur de toda la vida, con el que paso toda su infancia y adolescencia...

Optó por callar todo, y cargar con el peso, con el dolor que iría a soportar el inglés si se enterara...

- Todo sea... por el bien de quien amo...

* * *

y... creo q me salió mas depre de lo que pensé... he hecho sufrir mucho al pobre de Francis T.T ...amo el FrxUk también no crean que odio mi barbón pervertido favorito :3

Si desean escribo otra en donde sufra Alfred :3 ...o algo más alegre también...pero no sé como me salga la comedia... pero dare mi mayor esfuerzo! :D

Porfa solo un review T.T ... escriban si quieren solo un: me gusta :D ...y nada mas , pero al menos algito shi? :3


End file.
